Every Rose has a past filled with Thorns
by EveryRose4EveryThorn
Summary: This is a fic i wrote about someone from Rosalie's past visiting her. Rated M for future Lemon.
1. The Mansion

**_Summery:_**

**_Right, this is set somewhere between the end of New Moon and the beginning of Eclipse as Bella and Edward are together but Bella doesn't know about Rosalie's past. The Cullen's are called to an old Mansion and Rosalie finds a huge detail of her past here. I have also included some of Rosalie's family. Told from Rosalie's POV. Usual parings, Carlisle and Esme, Bella and Edward, Rose and Emmett and Alice and Jasper. _**

**_Sadly I do not own Twilight or the characters, they belong to SM (If I had the succes she has had then I could weep!!!) SM is the greatest person alive! So a big thanks to her! __This summerysucks so please read on! Oh, and there is a future Lemon! _**

Every Rose has a past full of thorns. 

Chapter one: The Mansion 

"What are we doing here?" Emmett asked. They were all taking a good look around the large, abandoned mansion that we stood in. I didn't need to look around, I knew where we were, my un-needed breath got heavier and I felt like I needed to cry, we should be allowed to cry; it isn't fair.

"We were told to meet here, with two other vampires" Carlisle said. Esme was right behind him, clutching onto his hand like there was no tomorrow.

"It feels like déjà-vu, you know" Edward whispered, he was holding Bella close to him, she was just a human, in obviously immense danger. She shouldn't be here.

"Why?" Alice asked. Edward shook his head.

"I don't like the feeling this room gives off" Jasper whispered, coming up behind Alice and taking her hand. It was silly that Carlisle still didn't know where we were. I knew, Edward should, but he's too busy protecting Bella to read my thoughts. But why hasn't Alice seen anything? Too busy following Jasper I suppose.

"Babe, are you ok?" Emmett said looking back at me, I was stood by the open doors, wanting to run, wanting to tell them to run with me but all I could manage to do was nod my head at my husband.

"Oh my...." Esme gasped "Now I know where we are" She held Carlisle tighter. Carlisle looked at her, she looked at me, I looked at Edward and then Edward looked at Carlisle.

"Why? Why would someone bring us here?" Edward whispered, he looked at me, everyone looked at me but I didn't have an answer.

"We were told to find the ballroom, Rose" Carlisle said, breaking the awkward silent moment "I have worked her, when Charles was ill, but I have no idea where it is" Carlisle gestured for me to say something, to say I knew exactly where the ballroom is, because I do know where it is, but I was to shocked that I actually am where I am and the mention of Charles, the younger brother of _him_. I pained me to know that I was here. I couldn't do anything but walk forward, I stood next to Carlisle. Carlisle understood the expression on my face and he let go of Esme and gave me his hand. I took it without hesitation, knowing that my father would protect me was the only thing I needed to carry on walking.

I lead my family through I cold, empty halls of the mansion and then took them into the ballroom, not once did I ever dare to let go of Carlisle's hand, nor did anyone dare say a word. When we got to the ballroom Emmett broke the quiet, by being, well, just by being Emmett.

He leant on the side of the old piano and it smashed into tiny pieces, then he throw his arms above his head and broke a picture on the wall, each of his actions lead to an echoing sound that filled the mansion. I swear he was clumsier than Bella sometimes, even though that seemed impossible.

"Where the hell are we?" Emmett said, scratching his head.

"I don't really know" Jasper whispered looking at Alice, who shrugged her shoulders, then she looked at Bella who shook her head and she looked at Edward. Avoiding the question he looked at Esme, she tilted her head toward Carlisle, who squeezed my hand and looked at me with worried eyes.

Carlisle and I walked across the room, our hands still linked together; he touched the broken chandelier that lay in the middle of the floor. There was blood on it, too much blood; human blood. It was old blood, a couple years it had been there. Carlisle moved it with his free hand and I helped him with mine, I wouldn't let him let go of me, I needed him. We found a trap door; Carlisle opened it and inside laid hundreds of dead human bodies, some of them rotting. They were all blood drained and their bones where broken, they had each had the same two teeth marks on their forearms and necks. This has got to be the most horrific sight I have ever seen in my life.

"These are obviously not vegetarians" Carlisle announced as our family looked over his shoulder, Esme squirmed and looked away, resting her head on Edwards shoulder, Bella went as pale as us and Alice covered her eyes. Jasper held Alice and Emmett took a good look.

"That's wrong" Emmett understated. We all looked at him and shook our heads.

"Carlisle" Esme whispered, Carlisle then put the trap door back on and put the chandelier back where it was.

"This doesn't surprise me" I whispered, shocking everyone (and myself) by saying something for the first time tonight. Carlisle tightened the grip around my hand.

"Who do you think is with _him_" Esme pondered, half to herself.

"He died, I don't understand" I whispered, he did die, I made sure of it.

Carlisle shrugged his shoulders and Edward shook his head and at that moment Emmett cracked.

"Alright. WHERE THE FUCK ARE WE!!!!!!?????????" He screamed, normally Esme would have complained at that but today she didn't.

"Emmett, I'm sorry" I whispered,

"What are you sorry for?" Jasper asked, titling his head to one side out of confusion.

"If I had known we were going to be here, I would have never agreed to it" Carlisle shook his head.

"We don't blame you honey" Esme said, rubbing his arm "We don't blame you either Rose" She took my free hand and squeezed it gently.

"You should" I mumbled.

"Tell us where we are" Alice said, demanding an answer.

"This is..." I started and looked at Carlisle; he gave me a nod of encouragement "The Kings Mansion" The words came out through my teeth. Emmett immediately pulled me into a bear hug, so tight that it would have killed a human. I still held Carlisle's hand; I saw the horror stroke across Alice and Jasper's faces.

"Who are the Kings?" Bella asked. We all looked at her, Emmett just held me tighter. I wasn't going to pull away but I had to tell Bella.

"The Kings were a rich, first class family when I was human. I was engaged to one of them, _Royce_" That came out in a hiss "He's the reason why this happened" I said pointing at myself "He murdered me with a bunch of his drunken friends, I killed them all, and I know I did" I whispered.

"It may not even be him" Carlisle reasoned.

"His scent is still here" I whispered. Esme nodded. Edward gave me a look of sorry.

That's when we heard them, there were two of them. A woman and a man. They were here, but you couldn't see them. We all turned to look as the doors to the ballroom slowly started to close.

"Run" Carlisle yelled

"Now" I screamed, we all ran for it at vampire speed, Bella on Edward's back. But we were still too late, just as we reached the doors, they closed. We all banged on them and Emmett rammed into them but it did no good. They were against us, everything was against us and I knew this was Royce.


	2. Memory Lane

Chapter two: Memory Lane

We heard someone laugh and we all turned, they were in the ballroom, but we couldn't see them. Why couldn't we see them? We caught some of their scents then, I was right, it was him. I had killed him though, that's what I don't understand, how could he be one of us? How?

Then all of a sudden chains wrapped around my family, they were tied to poles which I hadn't noticed before, they were scared. They would probably die tonight, Carlisle, Esme, Edward, Bella, Alice, and Jasper and then....I couldn't bear to think that he could be in danger because of me. He couldn't die, he wouldn't die, and I couldn't let that happen to Emmett, my Emmett.

"Rose?" Emmett asked, horror written on his face, on all of their faces. Then something brushed my back, then Carlisle's hair was being played with, Emmett was being tickled and Edward's pole was spinning round. Then Alice's shoe got stolen and she could of gone red in the face with anger if she could have, Esme stayed still but the sleeves of her shirt were going up and down. We heard another laugh and it made us all jump, even Alice.

Then Tulisa walked into the room. Ah, Tulisa. A half Greek, low class slut who I knew whilst human. I always hated her, her ugly face depressed me and it still does.

"Tulisa" I said

"Well, it certainly ain't the Easter bunny" She slurred, she had the end of a humans arm with her, she licked the remains of the blood away and chucked it behind her. Something ruffled Carlisle's hair again.

"Royce, let's not play with our prisoners" Tulisa said. We heard a laugh again and it made me feel sick. Then a sudden wind blew behind me and Royce was suddenly visible for everyone to see.

"Boo" he said the second he appeared, I screamed and he laughed, Edward growled from behind me. Carlisle looked at Emmett who was growing angrier by the millisecond. Esme hissed and Alice and Jasper just stared on in disbelief.

"You know, you screaming never gets old" Royce chuckled, he stuck his arm out and Tulisa linked it.

"You were dead, how did this happen?" I said through my teeth.

"It's something called a power, Rose" Tulisa interrupted "One of which you don't have. I brought him back as a vampire, clever aren't I?" She boasted

"No, you're not clever and I may not have a power but your ass is still five times the size of mine and your face still makes little children cry" I hit back, quick thinking. I had had many experiences fighting with this bitch that I knew exactly what buttons to press, even though i has been about 94 years now.

"At least I have a husband" I hissed, gesturing towards Royce.

"Two things ok, honey. One, I have a husband and two, _that_" I spat pointing towards Royce "Is not a good enough excuse for a husband, you might want to by a rape whistle Tulisa 'cause that's a mistake I made, with him"

Tulisa narrowed her eyes and Royce clapped slowly, he put his hands on my shoulders.

"I'm glad to see a certain kitty still knows how to scratch" He said, putting a kiss on my forehead, Emmett growled. I shivered.

"Don't touch me" I whispered, scared to raise my voice to him, just in case he had any intensions to hurt Emmett or my family.

"That's all you had to say, suga-puff!" He replied, he tapped his hands on my check twice in a slap like manor, though it didn't hurt me.

"Let them go Royce" I said, no longer afraid to raise my voice to match his.

"Let who go?" He shrugged his shoulders and sat on a step, just below Tulisa.

"Don't be stupid" I squinted my eyes at him and he laughed.

"Oh yes, your family. A reason why you shouldn't be insulting me or winding me or my wife up, I could easily kill them, even your precious husband" He folded his arms, looking awfully smug and pleased with himself.

"Don't hurt them" I whispered, Royce was at my side, faster than Edward-I never thought I would ever say that, as Edward is very fast, even for a vampire.

"And why ever not?" Royce whispered against my ear, Bella was obviously the only one in the room who couldn't hear that.

I pushed Royce away from me a little bit, trying not to hurt him was hard but I have to play it save.

"They have nothing to do with us, or this stupid situation. Leave them alone" I was screaming, my high pitch voice could have been piercing to Bella's sensitive ears. Royce pinned me up against a wall with his elbow.

"I had to watch my family die, so why can't you?" he whispered.

"I didn't give you eternity" I growled, looking over at Tulisa, who was eyeing my family like some kind of watch dog.

"No, but you did kill me" He spat

"You killed me FIRST!" I screamed, sounding like a little kid who was yelling at their parents after a fall out with someone _"She started it!" "He hit me first" _stuff like that, my brothers used to do that, it annoys the hell out of me and it only made Royce laugh.

"So, you think that makes us even?" He smirked

"You know what? I think it does" I whispered "Don't hurt them, please" I can't believe that he was making me beg, but if it I had to beg to keep them safe, then begging is what I would do.

"So, now you beg for mercy?" Royce raised an eyebrow "Though you said nothing when I killed you all those years ago?" he seemed genuinely confused.

"Yes, but that was me you were killing, not my family" I reasoned. Royce nodded his head, he seemed to be considering something, and I was desperate to know what he was thinking. I hope Edward knew and that he was trying to work out a way to get free.

"So, you're telling me, that you would happily die without any defiance of struggle, if I let your family go?" he asked, losing his grip on me a little bit. I looked over at Emmett and he shook his head and mouthed "_please don't_" and I quite happily ignored him and slowly nodded my head at Royce. He smiled, evilly.

"Ok, I'll let them go" Royce said "On a condition of course"

"I thought the condition was that you can kill me and I won't try any funny tricks to try and escape?" I whispered, Royce had gotten me puzzled on this one.

"Um, I tell you what" He grinned, still holding my wrists "You don't try and run away and you let me tell you a little bit about your friends and family, then I will let them go, fair enough?"

I nodded my head without thinking, what did he want to tell me about the people I loved whilst human? Maybe he just wanted to torture me. Knowing Royce this was probably the case.

"Ok then" He said, rather slyly. I didn't like the look in his eyes. Tulisa was stirring, walking around my family, occasionally she would sniff Bella and Edward would growl protectively. I didn't like the way she looked at them, especially the way she looked at Emmett. It made me feel sick. I pushed the thought of that gold digging bitch to the back of my mind.


End file.
